A Heart Divided
by Lorie
Summary: Harry moves into his new apartment after Hogwarts; falls for Ginny after breaking up with Hermione. Snogging, drunkeness, and drama.
1. Expectations

Harry tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting impatiently. Hermione was coming over to help him unpack, but so was Ginny. He looked around his new, small apartment. The empty, bare walls surrounded him, his head swirling with emotions. Ever since he and Hermione had broke up, they're had been a difference in their friendship; a small divide came inbetween them. He hadn't seen Ginny since the last day at Hogwarts, where he noticed she wasn't just Ron's sister anymore. She was growing up, and so was he, and he didn't know how to take that. The clock struck 12, they would arrive any second.  
  
He stared at the door, any second now..he thought to himself. BANG, the door itself vibrated seconds afterward, Harry ran to the door, preparing himself for what was behind it. Slowly he opened it, not opening his eyes until it was fully open. When he did, the shining vision of Hermione gazed into his eyes, grinning happily.   
  
"Harry! It's so lovely to see you again!" She said, hugging him tightly. Harry was a bit taken aback, not expecting such happiness. He noticed Ginny, he face hidden partially from a woolen hat atop her head, her straight red hair shining in the sun. "Hi Harry." She spoke quietly, only her words heard, her face covered by Hermione releasing him from the enbrace.   
  
"I brought some butterbeer, in case you get sick of us." Hermione said, walking into the apartment. Ginny shivered.  
  
"It's bloody cold out there!" Ginny yelled, grabbing a bottle from Hermione's hand. Harry had never seen Ginny drink, he realized when she did, she drank in one gulp.   
  
"Nice place, Harro. Where's your bathroom?" Hermione said, sitting down the case of butterbeer on his desk.   
  
"Erm, down the hall." He pointed, Hermione nodded and exited, leaving Harry staring at Ginny, and then he realized, she was staring too.   
  
Ginny nervously took the last sip of her butterbeer, noticing Harry also looked a bit nervous.  
  
"I havn't seen you in awhile." she said, sitting her empty bottle on the table.  
  
"Yeah, not since the last day at Hogwarts." Harry gulped, pondering what he would say next. "You look very nice." Ginny blushed.   
  
"Thanks, Harry." she fiddled with a string hanging off the end of her turtleneck, avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't know what she would say, she didn't want to take a chance, especially with Hermione so close. The heavy silence broke with the sound of the bathroom door opening.  
  
"Harry, you could of at least unpacked your toliet paper!" Hermione said, emerging into the main room. Ginny giggled, Harry's stomach flipflopped, and Hermione looked at both of them.   
  
"You didn't get drunk on butterbeer already, did you?" Hermione said, flopping into an empty chair.   
  
"I have a high-tolerance, Herm, I'm not getting drunk on a six-pack of butterbeer." Harry said, brushing his floppy black hair backwards with his hand.  
  
"Ginny, don't listen to him, he's full of it." Hermione said, throwing a pillow from the chair at Harry. Harry caught the pillow and shrugged. Ginny just stood there, still a bit pink in the cheeks.  
  
"So how big is your apartment, Harry?" Ginny asked softly. Harry stood up and started towards the hallway.  
  
"C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour of Chateau A La Potter." 


	2. Take Me Away

Ginny, Hermione and Harry retreated down the bland, beige hallway. Harry stopped abruptly at the first door, causing Ginny to step on the back of Harry's foot.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, touching his shoulder. A tingling went up and down both Harry's and Ginny's spines, Ginny quickly retreated her hand.   
  
"It's nothing Ginny." Harry said, quickly opening the door. "This is the guest bedroom, in case you guys want to stay overnight or anything." Ginny looked inside, this room was painted a warm brown, different from the sterle walls in the rest of the apartment. A large canopy bed sat against the wall, a window shined the fall sun on the mattress.   
  
"It's a lovely bed, the other owners just left it here?" Hermione said, circling the room. Harry nodded.  
  
"Everything but the couches were here already, c'mon, the next room is Ron's." Hermione raised her eyebrows as they approached the next door.   
  
"Ron's living with you?" Hermione said quizzically. Harry nodded.  
  
"Off and on, he said. At least until his dad's job starts next spring." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Dad pulled some strings, so we're all most likely getting jobs. I've been bunking with the family, until I find somewhere to stay." Harry turned around towards Ginny.  
  
"Er, you could stay here, I mean, when you want to. The guest room probably won't be used much." Hermione seemed to ignore the converstation, instead, she went into the next room.   
  
"I guess this will be Ron's." She said, looking around. Harry nodded.   
  
"Mine's across the hall, the other one's the bathroom." He said, turning back towards the den. "I better start unpacking, Ron will be apperating at 2." He approached a cardboard box on the counter. Ginny favored the den most of all, the kitchenette stood in the corner of the room, by the hallway. She opened the fridge door, finding three cold butterbeers. She pulled up a stool and sipped her drink, watching Hermione and Harry sort through the boxes. Hermione looked towards Ginny, rolling her eyes.  
  
"If your going to drink, you can, first of all, give us one, and second of all, help unpack!" Ginny took the two beers and handed one to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, gulping down about half of it. She walked nervously over to Harry, tapping his shoulder. His eyes met hers, they both felt their faces turn red. Harry took the drink carefully.  
  
"Thanks." He said, Ginny nodded and opened a box, hoping Hermione didn't see anything. She hadn't, instead, she was dusting the shelves over the small fireplace in the corner.   
  
"How can you live in this?" Hermione said, sneezing now and then from the dust flying through the air. Harry didn't respond, instead, he was watching Ginny laying out rugs around the room, pushing her straight, beautiful hair behind her ear. Ginny caught his eye, they both once again blushed and grinned. Harry could swear she was more beautiful every time he looked at her.   
  
Hermione wiped a drip of sweat off her face, it was almost 3, and Ron still hadn't arrived.  
  
"Where in the blazes is he?" She said, unpacking the last of the boxes. Harry shrugged, sitting on the couch.   
  
"Maybe something came up, who knows?" Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"I better get going, I need to get some things at the library." She said, grabbing her purse. "You coming, Gin?" Ginny was sitting on the other couch, opposite from Harry.  
  
"I know how to apparate, I catch up later." She said, quickly glancing at Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, okay. I'll see you soon, Harry. I'll send you an owl if I'm free for lunch." She said, opening the door. Harry nodded, smiled and waved.  
  
"Nice seeing you, Herm." She smiled and waved back and exited, a large thump a second later signaled her apparation. Harry looked towards Ginny, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Ginny, If I ever make you feel the tinest bit uncomfortable, tell me." He said, sitting upwards. Ginny looked into his eyes, blushing redder than ever.  
  
"You don't Harry, I just...I need to tell you something." Harry gulped loudly, if she could see he liked her, she might not like him. He got up and sat a little bit distance away from her on the other couch. She turned to him, fiddling once again with the hanging string.  
  
"Ever since I saw you at the house, I've always liked you. I always thought you liked Hermione, which, well..." Ginny bit her lip. Harry touched her hand, which was gripping her kneecap.  
  
"I did like Hermione, yeah. But things change Ginny, and we're just friends now." Ginny looked up at him, eyes getting a little misty.  
  
"But Harry, I..." she breathed in deeply, building her courage. "I lo-like you, I always have. I was always to afraid to tell you. You saved me, Harry." Harry knew, but nevered thought of it that way.  
  
"I did what I thought was right, I couldn't let you die Ginny, and..." He leaned a bit closer, unknowlingly. "I like you, too." They both leaned closer, until their lips touched. 


	3. Brotherly Love

After losing themselves from the world around them for a precious few seconds, they opened their eyes to the reality surrounding them.   
  
"I better go catch up with Mione, we were going shopping later.." Ginny said, still clutching Harry's hands. Harry nodded slightly, wishing secretly she wouldn't go. Ginny kissed him again quickly, then smiled. "I'll come over later, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, sounds nice." Harry said, holding back his feelings. Ginny sighed and leaned in by his ear.  
  
"I won't tell anyone this happened, Harry." Her breath blowed on his ear, the words echoed in his mind. He kissed her cheek and she aproached the door. She turned, looked at him a final time and exited. Harry fell back onto the sofa, closing his eyes, and thinking about  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry sat up immediatly, recognizing Ron's voice.   
  
"Hey Ron." Ginny said softly, then apparating off to the library. Ron turned the doorhandle and waved, looking around the room. Harry wiped his face quickly with his hand and sat back up.  
  
"Your late." Harry said lowly, twisting his neck until it gave a large pop sound. Ron shrugged and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Sorry bout that, I was helping the twins with inventory." He sat his feet up on the large, scratchy wooden table. "Saw Gin coming out of here, where's Mione?" Harry looked around nervously.  
  
"She had to go to the library, me and Ginny talked for awhile." Ron nodded and scratched his shoulder.   
  
"Same old Hermione, still a bookworm." Ron raised an eyebrow, realizing Harry was avoiding his eyes. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry gulped and sighed loudly.  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's about Ginny." Ron shrugged.   
  
"What about her?" Harry picked at a hangnail on his index finger, then looked Ron in the eyes.  
  
"I like her." Ron's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Really? Took you awhile, didn't it?" Ron chuckled nervously.   
  
"I, er, kissed her Ron.." Ron stopped chuckling.  
  
"Well, she's almost 20, but if, er, you guys do go out, If you treat her like dung," Harry shook his head.  
  
"I won't. I really like her, Ron, I just, I want us still to be friends." Ron smiled.  
  
"I do too, really Harry, you should have gone after her instead of Mione." Ron poked him playfully,  
  
"Yeah, well, you just wanted her yourself." Ron turned pick, making Harry snicker. "Sorry, Ron. But really, what's taking you so long?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"She's too good for me, Harry. She's smart and pretty and doesn't take s*** from anyone." Harry nodded, rising from his seat to get some butterbeers.  
  
"She is pretty and smart, but don't lower your standards of yourself, just go for it." A swirly memory of Ginny popped into his mind for the 92nd time. Ron shrugged, taking a beer from Harry.  
  
"Maybe, maybe I'll ask her.." Ron said, gulping down a chug of beer. "Thanks for the pep talk, Harro. I better go, the twins are going to show me some new invention of theirs." Harry nodded, watching Ron stand up.  
  
"Ron, thanks." Ron turned from in front of the door, shrugged and smiled.   
  
"No problem. Just be good to her." Ron said winking, then exiting out the door. 


	4. No Frills

Hermione paced back and forth nervously. The pink walls starred at her, asking her why. Why? She thought, Why do I feel so  
  
angry at Harry? He's in love with Ginny now, but..  
  
"Hermione, dear, Dinner!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"In a minute!" Hermione croaked, sitting on her bed. It was so odd to be back in her frilly pink room, in her tiny house just  
  
outside of London. It never seemed like her cozy spot in the house, instead it reminded her how her parents wanted her to be. Not smart,  
  
but a girly-girl, like little girls should be. The door swung open, finding Winky the House Elf looking at her.  
  
"Hey, Winky!" Hermione gushed, genuenly happy to see her. Winky and Dobby found true elven love after Hermione's efforts to   
  
free them from the kitchens of Hogwarts. Finally, at the end of their 7th year, Dumbledore freed the elves and forced Peeves  
  
to become the new chef. Soon afterwards, Hermione smiled at the memories, watching Winky approach.  
  
"Winky made dinner for Hermione Granger." Winky said happily. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Oh, they arn't making you cook, are they?" Winky shook her head, her wide eyes blinked.  
  
"No no, Hermione Granger, I wished to cook for you." Her toothy grin made Hermione smile.   
  
"Thank you, Winky, just give me a moment to wash up." Hermione said, standing up. Winky nodded.  
  
"Yes, Hermione Granger." Winky said, exiting the room. Hermione walked to the nearby bathroom, turning on the faucet. She   
  
looked into the mirror, starring back at her long, straightened hair and clear complection.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why did he break up with me?!" She splashed some water onto her face and tried to look happy.   
  
"From now on, I will do my best to GET HIM BACK!" She said to her reflection, confidently opening the door and going to the  
  
kitchen.  
  
****  
  
In the dining room, her mother and father were sitting around the table, filling their plates. She raised an eyebrow, at the  
  
small children's sized table Winky and Dobby sat at.  
  
"Mum, why can't they sit with us?" Hermione asked, sitting in the chair. Her mother filled her plate with a mixture of foods,  
  
then calmly replied,  
  
"It's much more their size, Hermione." Her father chuckled, intaking a forkload of food.  
  
"Unless you want to start a club to protest it." He said with a chuckle, making her mother laugh. Hermione's stomach flip-  
  
flopped. Her parents never took her seriously, ever since she told them she loved learning.  
  
"S.P.E.W is not just a club, father, it's for the wellbeing of elvish kind!" She said, her face turning red.   
  
"Now now, Hermherms, eat up." Hermione shook her head, pushing back her empty plate.   
  
"NO! I'm tired of you treated me like a two-year-old! S.P.E.W is very important to me, but yet you always act like it's   
  
just some stupid club! You always act so proud of me in front of other people, when you always wanted me to be this girly-  
  
girl frilly pink-dressed girl. I'm not, and I never will be!" Hermione scooted out of her chair and ran back upstairs,   
  
ignoring the "Wait!" from her mother.  
  
"No one understands me anymore." Hermione yelled, collapsing onto her bed. Tears poured down her eyes as she thought about  
  
ripping the pink paint of the walls.  
  
"Um..miss...miss..." She jumped up, finding Dobby standing by the side of her bed with a small picnic basket. "Food for your  
  
journey home." He said smiling. Hermione wiped away her tears, wanting to hug him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much Dobby." She took the basket and hugged him quickly. "I can't wait to eat it. I'll see you  
  
soon." Dobby knew she wanted to leave, she was suprised he knew her so well. Dobby stood back and watched as Hermione   
  
disapparated away. 


	5. What to Do?

Ginny found herself on the ground of Hogwarts, looking around at the many groups of students walking from class to class.  
  
After they had graduated, Dumbledore allowed Harry, Hermione, Ron (and all of the Weasley family) to apparate to Hogwarts.  
  
She walked through the large castle, smiling at a few students as she entered the familar grey library. She went to the very  
  
back corner, where Hermione's office was tucked away at; next to the Restricted section. On the door, it was painted  
  
"Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Librarian and Historian" She looked through the glass panel, but Hermione was not there.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasely." Dean Thomas said, walking next to her. "Hermione hasn't been here today, if your looking  
  
for her." Ginny blushed, remembering the long period of dating she and Dean had shared back when she was a student. He was  
  
now Hermione's assistant, handling paperwork and delivering messages to whoever needed them.   
  
"Hello, Owl." Ginny said, using the nickname she had given him specifically for his job. "Alright, she said she would meet  
  
me here though." Ginny said, scratching an itch on the back of her neck.   
  
"Well, I could always keep you company." Dean said, a obvious sparkle in his eyes. Ginny shook her head, divirting her eyes.  
  
"Actually, Dean, we needed to talk about women's things." Ginny said, hoping to make Dean uninterested.  
  
"Hmm, boys, gossip and PMS; just like old times, eh?" Dean said chuckling, causing Ginny to turn red and punch him in the side.   
  
"Shut it, Owl." She said, starting to softly chuckle. "I better go." She took two steps before her arm was restrained. She  
  
looked behind her and found Dean looking at her the way he used to, his soft blue eyes staring at her, still lovesick.  
  
"Maybe we could go do something tonight, the theater's showing a lovely film at Hogsmeade, or we could" Ginny shook her head,  
  
sadly.  
  
"I can't, Dean. I have plans." His head drooped sadly, and a sharp pain went through Ginny's heart like a dagger. It was the  
  
same feeling she felt as when she broke up with him, because of her feelings for Harry. She thought back to that night in the  
  
common room, they both sat in front of the warm fire in the cold, dark night.  
  
"You'll never tell him," Dean said, shaking his head trying to ignore what she was really trying to say to him.  
  
"I can't be with you, Dean. I can't be with anyone but him." Ginny said, touching his shoulder. Her memories floated away as  
  
Dean responded, letting go of her arm.  
  
"You still think he loves you, huh?" Ginny's eyes widened. Dean's face now showed a more angry, sinister look. She never wanted  
  
to see that face again.  
  
"He does, Dean." Ginny said, getting more and more uncomfortable. Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes nonchalantly.  
  
"You've always thought this, you've never seen past what he really is. He's nothing, Gin. He doesn't love you, he loves  
  
Hermione." Ginny bit her lip, angry tears flooding into vision.  
  
"You don't KNOW!" She yelled, walking past him and into Hermione's office. Dean followed her, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Neither do you!" Dean replied angrily.  
  
"Yes I do! He kissed me, Dean. He doesn't just go kiss people he doesn't love. Harry loves me, and I love him. You need to  
  
realize we are through." Ginny said, tears running down her eyes. She felt a warm occurance on her lips, then found Dean  
  
backing away. Emotions filled Ginny's heart, in so many ways the kiss felt good, but it was all wrong. She slapped him and,  
  
ran out of the office, leaving him standing there, his heart aching. 


	6. Drunken Splendor

Hermione sat on Harry's doorstep, staring at the picnic basket Dobby had so carefully prepared. So many thoughts ran through  
  
her mind. The cold fall clouds threatened the earth below it, leaving Hermione uncaring.   
  
"You'd like some company?" Hermione jumped slightly, looking behind her. Harry stood smiling, then sat down next to her.   
  
"Little cold for a picnic, isn't it?" Hermione laughed a little, then looked at Harry smiling. His eyes looked worryed, and  
  
she knew hers probably did too.  
  
"It's a long story." Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry shrugged, looking down the road at the various flats resembling  
  
his own. "Harry," She started, turning towards him. "I ran away from Ginny." A lump started to form in her throat.  
  
"Why?" Harry knew, but it was the only thing he could think of asking.  
  
"Because I don't want to admit to myself that you've moved on and I havn't." Hermione said, smiling as a tear trickled down  
  
her face. Harry rubbed it away, shaking his head.  
  
"I havn't really, I still think about you." Hermione bit her lip, forcing the tears back.   
  
"I havn't ever stopped thinking about you. This whole time I've tried to act like I have, but I havn't." The tears poured now,  
  
as a drop of ice cold rain fell atop her head. Harry shook his head, embracing her.  
  
"Shhh.." He said, feeling her warm blonde hair brush apon his cheek. There was too much going on, he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
He felt the rain drops start to slowly speed downwards on top of them. They both backed away slowly, as they both started to  
  
stand. "Come inside." Harry said. Hermione shook her head, but it was pouring now. He opened the door, waiting for her.  
  
"You'll freeze to death, get inside!" Hermione sighed and rushed inside, the heat of the apartment rushed apon her like the  
  
sun.   
  
Hermione sat on the couch, as Harry poured some butterbeer into some cups. He took his wand, which was absently placed on top  
  
of the counter.   
  
"Heatagarduim Cups!" He yelled, watching steam slowly form off of the cups. He carried the cups to the couch, and gave one  
  
to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly, looking around the room. She sighed, and looked straight at him. "I'm sorry for what happened out there."  
  
Hermione said sadly. Harry put down his cup.  
  
"I'm not." Silence grew in the room, until a loud BANG frightened them both. Ron's figure appeared near the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Sorry bout that, aim was a little off." Hermione shook her head.   
  
"About time! Where've you been?" Hermione said, sipping her hot butterbeer. Ron shrugged, sitting in the leather chair   
  
next to them.  
  
"Twins business, new Barfing Baggettes are selling like hotcakes." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Barfing Baggettes?" Ron nodded, smiling excitedly.  
  
"20 count of all of your getting out of class needs. Can't keep 'em in stock." A BANG and knock on the door made everyone  
  
jump. Harry got up and went to the door, finding Ginny standing there. She looked around, finding Hermione and Ron inside.  
  
"Um, could we talk in another room." Harry nodded, and went down the hall into the extra bedroom. Ginny followed behind him,  
  
finding both Hermione and Ron not looking at her. She walked in, and Harry closed the door.   
  
"What's up?" He asked. Ginny couldn't get the nerve to tell him what had happened not long ago.   
  
"I was wondering if I could use this room for a few nights. It would be nice to get away from the parents for awhile." She  
  
looked down at her feet, missing Harry's smile.   
  
"Of course, but I going to warn you, tonight Ron is staying over too." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Okay, it doesn't matter to me." They looked at each other quietly, and kissed. As they talked, Hermione took out a cup,  
  
filled it with butterbeer and set it on the counter. Her expression was puzzled, which made Ron chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong, Herm? Never seen butterbeer before?" Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a bottle of out the cabnet.  
  
"I was wondering where his booze supply was." She said, pouring something into her beer. "Butter Rum, mmm mmm." She said,  
  
sipping her drink. Ron shook his head.   
  
"You cute little drunk, you." Hermione stuck her tounge out, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah well, you havn't gone through what I have tonight." She said, almost inhaling the rest of her drink. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Guess not. What happened?" He asked, following her as she got up for more beer. Hermione took out two more bottles and   
  
filled them into glasses with a splash of rum, then gave one to Ron.  
  
"I went to my parents for dinner." She said, sipping her drink. Ron sat on the barstool, looking directly at her.  
  
"So?"   
  
"Dobby and Winky are bunking there now, and I started talking about" Ron laughed, intterupting her.  
  
"Let me guess, SPEW?" Hermione rolled her eyes, drinking a large gulp of beer.  
  
"S.P.E.W, for your information. They think it's stupid, and just a club." Ron nodded, sitting down his cup.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Hermione filled her glass again, tripping a little as she approached the fridge.  
  
"No, no, no. S.P.E.W. is a civ..er..what is it again?" She said, swollowing a whole glass full. Ron smiled mischeviously.  
  
Hermione was obviously getting tipsy, which was very entertaining to Ron.  
  
"No, sweetie, it's SPEW." He said, trying not to crack up as she drank another cup. He realize that the almost empty bottle  
  
of "rum" was actually a special kind of rum he and Harry had made once as a prank to give to Draco. It was much stronger than  
  
rum, which started to worry Ron. He took the glass and put it back in the cabinet, grabbing Hermione's glass from her.  
  
"Heaay! No HICCUP fair!" She stuttered, placing her hands on his shoulder. Ron certaintly didn't want her to hurt herself,  
  
then he realized she was getting close. He backed away, and trotted towards the hallway.  
  
"ROOONERS! Hermsie wants a kissypoo." She said, stumbling after him. He knocked on the door, startling Harry and Ginny, deeply  
  
involved in a kiss. Harry opened to the door, and looked at Ron's scared expression.  
  
"HARRY, Hermione got in the Drunakba!" Harry's eyes widened, as he saw Hermione waving at him, blowing him kisses. Ginny  
  
gasped.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is Drunkaba?" Ginny asked, as Ron grabbed Hermione's arm before she could fall over.  
  
"It's a special breed of liqour me and Ron made last Christmas to make Draco drunk." Harry's cheeks flushed, as Ginny rolled   
  
her eyes.   
  
"Come on, Hermione. Let's go sit down." Hermione giggled and nodded, as they slowly approached the couch. Ron starred at  
  
Harry's lips, oddly shiny looking.  
  
"You we're snogging, wern't you?" Ron said, annoyed.  
  
"It's not like we knew we had this on our hands!" Harry said, watching Hermione collapse on the couch, Ginny looking helpless.  
  
"Wait, we put a charm on it for it to only last a few minutes, in case someone else got a hold of it." Ron nodded, chuckling.  
  
"What was it doing in with the rest of the liqour?" Ron asked, shaking his head.  
  
"I dunno, she was the one who unpacked the kitchen stuff." They both went and sat in the chairs around the couch, awaiting  
  
for the charm to work.  
  
Hermione's drunked giggle fits suddenly stopped, as she cuffed her forehead quickly.  
  
"What just happened?" Hermione said, laying back on the couch.  
  
"Just had a little too much liqour." Ginny said, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mmmph, I'm hungry." Hermione said, getting up towards the picnic basket. z  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to get something." Ron announced, taking her hand.   
  
"Okay then. See you later guys!" Hermione said, as they walked out. Ginny and Harry we're left alone on the couch, staring into each other's eyes. 


End file.
